


It's Not the Same

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, M/M, OOC Patrick, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Apocalypse, Promiscuity, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Carl wants Rick but thinks he can't have him so he becomes a little promiscuous and Rick is pissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StayCalmAndBergeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayCalmAndBergeron/gifts).



> Hey everyone, this is a prompt from StayCalmAndBergeron. I decided to make it AU though. I also changed the circumstances of Lori's death so I could avoid cheating and sneaking around (that is for a different prompt). I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think in general or of the AU aspect. It makes things a bit different, which can be fun and interesting...unless I butchered it, but hey.  
> Thanks for reading <3

Carl was getting tired of wanting what he couldn’t have. Who he couldn’t have. Especially when he had to look at the man—his own father—every day. He felt perverted and weird for seeing Rick that way, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d always been close with his dad since the man was his only parent. His mom had died giving birth to him. His father had been there for him his entire life, and it had been almost 2 years since he realized that his dad was becoming more than just his parent. Carl didn’t think it was possible to love Rick more than he already did, but his thoughts had taken a romantic turn. He knew his dad would never feel the same and that they couldn’t be together, but that didn’t stop him from wanting. The boy couldn’t say why the feelings had developed specifically. Lots of kids were close to their parents, but it didn’t escalate into more. Carl had been good at hiding it from his dad, and the only reason he kept it from him was so he didn’t ruin what bond they had. For 2 years he’d held out, hoping that his dad would give any indication that he shared Carl’s feelings. Nothing. Carl was going into high school now, and if anything could help him move on, maybe it would be finding someone else to love. He didn’t think he’d ever get over his dad, but he could at least act like it.

A couple weeks into the school year and Carl was already popular amongst the kids of his own grade. He was surprised when he caught the attention of some of the older students too. No doubt a product of being the son of an officer. People liked that sort of thing anyways, and presumed there was an innocence in him that might be fun to corrupt. He wanted to let them.

Carl gave his first handjob after a month of being in high school. He’d done it in the locker room to a decent-looking senior. The teenager had the same shade of eyes that Rick did, but Carl tried not to look at them while he jacked the guy off. His dad picked him up from school that day and Carl was frustrated. Seeing the man just reminded him of how he was trying to move on, and how impossible it would be. The guy in the locker room was already forgotten as soon as he got in his dad’s car. He’d need to step it up if he was going to try and let his thing for his dad go.

“How was school?” Rick asked.

Carl shrugged with a bored, yet sly expression, “Okay, I guess.”

“What took you so long?”

“Had to give someone a hand,” Carl replied.

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad you’re helping others, Carl. I’m proud of you,” Rick said with a smile.

Carl felt incredibly guilty, “It was no big deal,” he frowned.

Rick looked to the boy, “My day was boring. I missed you. I’ve been lookin’ forward to tonight, thinkin’ maybe we could watch a movie or do something fun.”

Carl crossed his arms. Of course. Like his dad was making it any easier saying all these nice, tempting things, “I don’t think so. I have plans,” Carl said.

“Oh,” Rick nodded, pretending it didn’t bother him, “Do you need some money or anything?”

Carl rolled his eyes without letting Rick see, “No thanks.”

They pulled into the driveway and Carl got out of the car first, going inside without waiting for his father. He texted a few friends, hoping one of them would be able to do something so he could actually get out of the house like he’d said.

 

After that, the lies to avoid his dad came more and more easily. He had something to do almost every night of the week.

“Where are you going?” Rick would ask.

Carl always had an answer. A friend’s house. The movies. The park. The mall. Rick didn’t even tell him he couldn’t go. He just nodded disappointedly. Little did he know that more often than not Carl was at those places, but not for innocent reasons.

He hadn’t had sex with anyone yet, but he’d done more than enough. Liking girls and guys put him at an advantage of more people to choose from. He didn’t really understand why people were bothering with him since he was just a 14 year old nobody, but he didn’t complain. Being wanted felt good.

“Dad, I’m going to Patrick’s tonight.”

“You go out an awful lot don’t you think?” Rick replied.

“Yeah,” Carl answered honestly, “Nothing to do here.”

“Spend time with me for a change? You started high school and it’s like I stopped existing.”

Carl sighed, “So can I go?”

Rick walked out of the room, “Do what you want, Carl. I’m going to work.”

Carl sat in the kitchen long after the door slammed. He didn’t like that he was crying. He didn’t want to upset his dad, but being around him wasn’t easy. He knew it was stupid to push the man away when he wanted the opposite, but if he couldn’t have him the way he wanted, he’d rather not torture himself by spending too much time with him. He felt disgusted with himself, for all he’d done to try and move on. For nothing. The feelings hadn’t gone away. All of his escapades just made him realize how much better his father was than everyone. He looked for Rick in everybody, but it wasn’t enough to fill the gap. Carl wanted the real thing. He was tired of finding pathetic replacements.

His phone vibrated then, showing Patrick’s name. Carl wiped his drying tears away and answered. Patrick actually wanted to meet in a parking lot. Typical. The guy was a dick, but Carl liked the way he grabbed his hair while he sucked him off. He imagined his dad might do the same.

“Hey, Carl,” the older boy greeted.

“Patrick.”

It was a pretty public place, but on a school night there weren’t too many people around a bar anyhow. Patrick leaned against the wall of the building, undoing his pants to pull himself out. Carl sank to his knees. He closed his eyes while he did it, just imaging that it was who he wanted it to be.

He heard a car pull into the parking lot while he sucked off Patrick, but he didn’t pay any attention, knowing he couldn’t be seen. He heard the door slam and expected that to be the last of it. Except the footsteps actually sounded like they were getting closer.

“Carl?”

Carl froze, his heart sinking. He pulled off Patrick and looked to where the voice came, knowing already who it was. Rick, in his uniform. He stood up, stepping away from Patrick, preparing to be humiliated.

“Get in the car. Now,” Rick glared.

Carl went without hesitation. He was going to be in so much trouble. Maybe it would make his father see him differently though. Maybe he’d realize Carl wasn’t just a kid anymore. Maybe he’d decide to want him. Carl rolled his eyes at himself. Pathetic. What had all of it been for? He felt more just knowing his dad was in the room than he did with Patrick—even when his dick was in his mouth. He knew he’d be grounded, but he thought he would stop the fooling around anyways. It was pointless.

“Pull up your pants, for God sakes,” Rick growled at Patrick.

The boy fumbled, his hands shaking while he covered himself.

Rick crowded in on him, “What’s your name?”

“Patrick,” the kid said smugly, recovering from his initial nervousness.

“How old are you?” Rick stepped even closer.

“18.”

Rick nodded, “Oh that’s perfect,” he said with a laugh, hands on his hips, “You can be charged then.”

“What the fuck? For what?”

“Indecent exposure. Screwing around with a minor,” Rick said matter-of-factly.

“That’s not fair! It’s not like he didn’t like it. He messes around with everyone.”

Next thing Rick knew he was holding Patrick against the wall with his hand around his neck.

“Say another word,” Rick threatened, tightening his grip and then letting off.

“Dad, stop,” Carl said, coming back from the car since it was taking a bit too long, “Let’s just go home.”

Rick looked to Carl, trying not to notice that his lips were swollen and his hair was messed up.

“Why should I?”

“Because he’s right.”

Rick clenched his fists. So Carl had been fucking around with people all those times he said he was just hanging out? Rick had been unknowingly condoning the behaviour. Other kids using his son. Touching him. Kissing him. Spending time with him. Time that should’ve been spent with his dad.

“I told you, he’s a slut. It’s not my fault.”

Rick straightened, turning slowly to the boy who was leaning casually on the wall. His fist flew into the boy’s face. Just one satisfying crunch and then the moans of pain.

“Asshole,” Patrick said, holding his bleeding nose.

“Trust me, could’ve been worse. I don’t want to see you anywhere near him. Or I will throw your ass in jail,” Rick warned, giving the teen a small push back into the wall. “Got it?”

“Yeah. Got it,” Patrick said.

Rick glared at the guy before turning to Carl who was still standing there. He put an arm around him and walked towards the car.

 

Rick didn’t say anything on the ride back to their house. He didn’t know what to say. The whole situation was miserable.

“Aren’t you mad?” Carl asked eventually.

Rick remained silent for a few seconds before answering, “Not at you.”

“Why not? I’m disgusting.”

“No you’re not. That punk’s disgusting. He pissed me off to begin with and then he had the nerve to insult you and then give me attitude. I could’ve done worse than I did.”

Carl smiled humourlessly, “It wasn’t like he wasn’t telling the truth.”

“You shouldn’t think that way about yourself. I’m just sorry I didn’t realize what was going on. I could’ve stopped it sooner. Kept you home.”

“I wanted to though. I know I’m 14, but it wasn’t like they forced me to do anything.”

“They?” Rick repeated.

“A few people. Seniors at school,” Carl admitted in a small voice.

Rick grinded his teeth, “I’m a bad father. This is my fault.”

“How? I’m the one who did it. I wanted to…”

“Why?” Rick asked, “I don’t understand. I mean, I get wanting to have sex, but he made it sound like you were sleeping with the whole school.

“I didn’t sleep with anybody, and it wasn’t that many people. Not even 10.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Rick pressed, “Was it to… to get off? Cause it didn’t seem like you were getting anything from it.”

Carl frowned, “It had nothing to do with getting off.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Carl said.

“Try me. I think I have a right to try when my 14 year old son would rather suck someone off than be at home with me.”

“You really want to know why I was fooling around?” Carl shouted.

“Yeah, I do. If it wasn’t to get off then I don’t know what it was for. Popularity? Something to do? Tell me.”

“It’s because I was trying not to want you! I was trying to move on.”

Rick pulled into the driveway, shutting off the ignition. Carl was out of the car before he could even respond, running into the house. He chased after him, wanting to continue the conversation, well, argument.

 

“Carl!” He yelled, climbing the stairs. He opened the door to Carl’s room.

“Go away,” Carl said.

“No. What do you mean ‘want me’?” Rick asked.

“I’m screwed up. Just forget it.”

“No, we’re talking about this.”

Carl glared, “I _want_ you. Being with those other people was supposed to make it stop. I’m not supposed to want my dad.

Rick opened his mouth to respond, but he just closed it again, “Well you act like you hate my guts, so you’re talented at hiding it, I’ll give you that.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Carl said acidly.

“What am I supposed to say? Tell you it’s wrong. Say you’re disgusting? Tell you I don’t want you? Because they’d be lies, but if you want to hear them…”

Carl looked at his father oddly, “What?”

Rick turned away, “Yeah, I guess that’s out of the bag now.”

“How long?”

“’Bout a year now,” Rick admitted.

“I’m such an idiot,” Carl said, “If I’d just told you… I didn’t think you’d ever want me like that.”

“Me either. I know it’s…unorthodox, but I can’t help it, Carl. You’re everything. These last few months with you pulling away. It was hell. I thought I was losing you, which I sorta was.”

“I tried so hard to make it stop, but nothing worked. No matter what I did or with who, it was never enough. It was never you,” Carl said. He knew he sounded corny and ridiculous, but it was hard not to when everything he’d been fantasizing about was suddenly within reach.

“I’m sorry,” Rick said, going to sit next to Carl on the bed.

“Me too,” he answered. “You know, I’m still 14 and you’re not exactly my age.”

“That’s okay,” Rick smirked.

“Why? What makes it different between us?”

“You’re mine,” Rick replied, “He was just a punk, but I made you. I think that gives me some advantage.”

Carl stared. Did his dad seriously just say that? He jumped him, pushing his tongue past the man’s lips, and then biting and sucking at them. He reached down to feel over his father’s lap, rubbing over his dick through his uniform pants.

Rick accepted the kiss eagerly, finally getting to feel what Carl’s lips were like on his. He felt Carl’s hands rubbing over him and he hardened, longing to feel Carl’s hand wrapped around his length. He knew the boy's confidence had come from what he'd done with people who weren't him, but he looked past it. It made the whole thing easier. He wasn't corrupting or forcing or manipulating. This was just him and his son, together as it had been for 14 years. Simple as that. He didn't want to know anything else.

He lay down, pulling Carl on top of him. The boy grinded against him, using his hips to create friction against the man’s cock. Rick thrust his hips up to respond to the boy’s movements.

“I’ve wanted you so long,” Carl breathed, moving rhythmically against his father’s body.

“You have me now,” Rick said, pressing his lips back to Carl’s. He palmed the boy’s ass through his pants while he rode him, his own hardness rubbing against his pants delightfully. He came in his pants when Carl moved at the perfect angle, his cockhead dragging against the fabric of his clothes.

Carl continued to move, working his father through his orgasm. He came soon after, collapsing on his dad’s chest.

“I never came in my pants before,” Carl said, slipping off Rick’s body to lie beside him.

“Maybe we should get cleaned up,” Rick chuckled.

“Yeah, it’ll get gross,” Carl agreed.

They headed to the bathroom, stripping off their clothes and throwing them in the dirty laundry.

Carl took in Rick’s body hungrily, not having seen him naked in this context. He was simultaneously soft and toned, pale and tanned, hot and endearing. Carl smiled. The man was all his now. He didn’t know what would happen, or how things were going to be, but for now a shower with Rick would suffice.


End file.
